Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed)
Summary Naruto strong? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahaha!!!!. Powers and Stats Tier: �� Tier Name: Naruto Uzumaki/Loser/Failure Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: No one cares Classification: LOL Doesn't deserve a classification but if he had one it would be Yamcha's bitch. Powers and Abilities: He is good at losing and being a failure. Attack Potency:' None | Shit | Pathetic' | 'City Level, '''likely lower' (Got his arm destroyed by a city level attack) '''Speed:' None | Shit '| 'Pathetic' |' Subsonic, '''likely lower' (Can't create sonicbooms, Kishimoto said that Bullets > Ninja's) '''Lifting Strength:' None | Shit | Pathetic | Subhuman, likely lower (Can't lift much, those Rhino's weighted next to nothing) 'Striking Strength:' None | Shit |' Pathetic | Subhuman, likely lower''' (Relies on spamming clones and using the Rasengan) '''Durability: None | Shit '''| '''Pathetic | Wall Level, likely Street Level (Ordinary thug can take him out) Stamina: Shit, likely several microjoules Range: a few micrometers Standard Equipment: butthurt Narutards, None Intelligence: Below Sub-anyones Weaknesses: Anything and everything Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Rasengan: A ball of spinning wind, useless but good as a fan. Rasenshuriken: A ball of spinning wind with blades, tiny cell sized wind blades can't penetrate skin since they lack enough energy to do so, they also make good fans. Shadow Clones: Clones which are effective…..in being useless as they can't do anything. Sage Mode: Extra face paint, makes Naruto strong enough to lift ABSOLUTELY NOTHING at full power. Bijuu Mode: Makes Naruto yellow (but Naruto is Asian, he was already yellow from the beginning) the chakra cloak makes Naruto stronger than when in Sage Mode, allowing him to lift zero weight with high difficulty. Truth-Seeking Balls: Black balls which finds the truth. Useless in combat situations. Non-Sucking Black Holes: Black holes which can't suck anything, making them harmless. Naruto's most powerful attack. Six Paths Sage Mode: Makes Naruto stronger than his Bijuu Mode, allows him to lift zero weight with moderate-high difficulty. He also has his most powerful attack- a black hole which is harmless, doing zero damage. Asspull: Lazy writing where abilities just come out of thin air. However, looking from above, asspull abilities seem to be useless, so it is likely asspull is granting Naruto more abilities to do nothing. Key: Base | Sage Mode | Bijuu Mode | Sage Of Six Path Bijuu Mode Others 12662698_10207515207232673_2799280131953121570_n.jpg|STTGL,Medaka,Goku and Seiya laughing at how weak Naruto is. ae2f5cd6bf5b06ff59e11ef6725a5b38.gif|Gai,Yamato and some dude laughing at Naruto captain falcon.jpg|Captain Falcon laughing at his weakness Laughing_Shino.png|Shino laughing at how much Naruto sucks. papa franku laughing.jpg|Papa Franku laughing at this loser. Krillin_laughing.png|Krillin Laughing at him too tumblr_o0v6enGhfj1thf1ngo1_1280.jpg|Saitama laughing sasuke loses it.jpg|Sasuke laughing at the loser too. Tien_Yamcha_Chiaotzu_Laughing.JPG|Tien,Chiatzou and Yamcha laughing at Naruto. pooh009.gif|Even Winnie the Poo laughs at Naruto's weakness Laughing+luigi_10c51d_4696394.gif|Luigi (Screwattack) laughing at Naruto laugh.jpg|4kids Luffy joking about how lame Naruto is robot.jpg|Even Shinji makes thinks Naruto is a pussy 24.gif|Patrick wanna know what Naruto's power level is? What? 24 SoyHop.jpg|Hop refuses to look at that failure. Screen Shot 2016-02-06 at 6.28.47 PM.png|Not even the world's biggest Naruto fanboy, Double4 can help but laugh at how weak Naruto is Bill_laughing.gif|Bill watching Naruto's weak feats for humor after he soloed the Madokaverse haha.jpg|Now remember Billy, making fun of people is not alright. Unless it's Naruto tomoko.jpg|Tomoko jamming out to J-Pop as she solos Naruto Shit.jpg|One Direction laughing at how much of a sissy Naruto is Doit.jpg|Damn. What a bitch this Naruto is. Not even I could motivate him to do better funny animals 001.jpg|An ugly horse laughs at Naruto's weakness cancer.jpg|We sure kicked Naruto's "bottom" _-1.jpeg sans_512.jpg|Sans is always smiling, knowing that Naruto's strength would always end up Naruto being dunked on itachi.jpg|Itachi's reaction when looking at Naruto cringworthy laughing.jpg|Even Beiber solos this idiot 2bb.jpg|WLBY's Ruby crying after she killed Naruto by sparring with him too hard. poopy.jpg|The reason this piece of shit is so happy is because he knows at least he isn't Naruto. maxresdefault-5.jpg|Armstrong's reaction to Naruto's weakness. It's time for some purging. maxresdefault-6.jpg|Monsoon is pleased that another memetic weakling is added to his collection. narutolaughing.gif|Naruto laughing at how weak he is....wait..what? Laughing Squidward.jpeg|Even Squidward bursts out in laughter at such patheticness! Laughing Hyena.gif|The Hyena bursts out in uncontrollable laughter because it is a hyena. Also because Naruto is weak. Laughing Mew.gif|Mew chuckles at the pathetic creature called Naruto! Marik Laughing.gif|He's not even worthy of being sent to the Shadow Realm! Notable Victories '''(Doesn't deserve victories) '''Notable Losses: You (Overkill) Himself (Stomp) Old People (Stomp) Wet Paper (Stomp) A Fart (Stomp) The Wind (Stomp) A Foot (Stomp) His Own Shadow (Stomp) Nothing (Overkill) Dirt (Stomp) Worms (Stomp) (Chewbacca's pubes (stomp) Ants (Stomp) Raditz (Overkill) Saibamen (Overkill) Wispy Woods (Overkill) Goomba (Overkill) Koopa Troopa (Overkill) Yamcha (Stomp) Justin Bieber (Stomp) Luigi (Screwattack) (Stomp) Tifa (Screwattack) (Stomp) Mega Man (Screwattack) (Stomp) Goku (Exaggerated) (Spread Naruto's ashes through the Galaxy) Goku (Downplayed) (Stomp) Master Chief (Legendary) (Stomp) Steven 'Senator' Armstrong (Purged Naruto for being weak) Rebecca Black (Stomp) Kid Goku (Stomp) Baby Broly (Stomp) Baby Trunks (Stomp) Kid Gohan (Stomp) (Note:This is Kid Gohan at the beginning of Z before fighting Raditz) Joe Kido (Stomp) Bomberman (Screwattack) (Stomp) Sakura Haruno (Useless) (Close match but Naruto still lost) Chuck Norris (Lol overkill much?) Saitama (Stomp) Terry Crews (Overkill) Isaiah Mustafa (Overkill) WLBY (Stomp) Krillin (Stomp) Puar (Stomp) Oolong (Stomp) Roshi's Turtle (Stomp) Earth Masque (Overkill) Medaka (Overkill) STTGL (Overkill) Seiya Pegasus (Overkill) Any Goku (Stomp or overkill) Anyone (Stomp or overkill) Glass Joe (Stomp) A dead corpse (Stomp) Yo mama (Overkill) Mike Tyson (Ate him) Himself (Stomp) John Cena (Super Cena wasn't required) Marty McFly (Killed him by staring) Teh Docturr (Overkill) Infant with a nerf gun (Overkill) Melvin (Overkill) Inconclusive Matches: The One Below All Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Weaklings Category:Shit Tier Category:Downplay Category:Loser Category:Male Category:Males Category:Trash Category:Weeb Trash Category:Weeb ass Category:Below Dimensional Category:Below Garbage Category:Makes Garbage Tier look like Beyond 0 Category:CaptainFalcon64's Profiles